1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having inhibitory activity against macrophage colony-stimulating factor receptor autophosphorylation, and more particularly to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives that are useful for the treatment and prevention of diseases such as bone metastasis of malignant tumors including breast cancer, prostatic cancer, and lung cancer, multiple myeloma, osteoporosis, Behcet's disease, rheumatoid arthritis or other diseases.
2. Related Art
Quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives are disclosed in WO 97/17329, Japanese Patent Application No. 328782/1997, and WO 00/43366.